


Familia (the Berlanti Remix)

by TheLadyMuse



Series: When the world stopped and time began [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - Fandom, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 'We're Central City capes so there' cough Nora and Henry, BAMF moms, Barry Allen is an angel, Bruce's family wins, F/M, Gen, Iris is confused, James Jesse loves Axel Walker, Len is Captain Dad, M/M, Malcolm has brain problems but he's a good teacher, Martha Wayne is the biggest BAMF ever, Mick is just Pops, Roy Harper is a gift, The 'I'm an archer too so deal with it squad', Tommy Merlyn is a gift, everyone has trauma to some degree, she loves Barry but she still doesn't get a pass, thats Moira Rebecca Robert Tommy, time travel where everyone agrees to work together, wibbly wobbly timey wimey 'I forgive I forgive you and I forgive you' don't change that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMuse/pseuds/TheLadyMuse
Summary: Puer Gloriam Tuam- Latin, translates to 'honour thy child'Familia, the Clansverse, is, well, okay, I guess, but I kept having ideas for how to transpose the plot of it to work for Legends of Super Flarrow, and it wouldn't have worked if I didn't start over.





	1. Again (Starling City Archers)

Verdant was _jumping. _

It was so fucking _awesome._

Thea bit back a squeal as she surveyed her family enjoying themselves.

Robert and Moira were dancing together in the middle of the floor, grinning infectiously, Rebecca and Malcolm were necking against an unoccupied section of the bar, and Oilver and Tommy were leaning against each other as they whispered, peering out over the railing from the second story of the club. She turned, as Roy slipped out of the secret door to the basement that was located in the office, smile softening when he came to wrap his arms around her.

Okay, sure, it had taken a lot of work to get here.

But Thea was ignoring it in favour of leaning against Roy and taking stock of the occupants of Verdant.

There were at least a hundred people here, but most were window dressing for the _real _party that would happen tonight.

Len Snart and Mick Rory were pulling beers at a wall booth, James Jesse turned to keep a firm eye on his son but chatting amicably enough. Hartley Rathaway and Cisco Ramon were teaching Axel to dance while Barry waltzed Lisa around. It was totally offbeat but hilariously well done, which only made it more bizarre. Still funny, but bizarre. Iris and Joe West were there, watching, of course, but confused, especially when Barry was tugged out of Lisa's arms for hugs with a newly descended Tommy and Ollie.

Giggling softly, Thea carefully pranced up to her brothers, ignoring everyone and everything that wasn't them or Roy in her wake.

"Come _on, _guys, it's time for last call!"

Amid groans and good natured whines, Thea hustled around the bar, relieved when the last few stragglers left and she could descend to the Foundry.

-

The only good thing about a visit to Starling, Len reflected, was the free booze and the absence of judgement when he climbed into Mick's lap and lounged for a bit.

He was not here because even after he'd died a hero, he'd been told he could better, be better. He _absolutely_ was not here because these people had treated Mick better than the crew of the _Waverider. _Or because James Jesse had begged for the chance to give 'his boy' a better time of it, the next go round. And he was fucking not in fucking Starling because Lisa, Hartley, Bivolo, Shawna and the Mardons had pleaded that he ('Captain Dad', for some reason) and Mick ('Pops', what a joke) take them to Starling for the vigilante convention.

Nope, _none _of that is why he's curled into Mick's side listening to Moira Queen bicker with _Malcolm Merlyn _over whether silver arrows were too much. Oh, sure, parading around with colour coded arrows was a good idea, but elemental guns wasn't. Fucking thanks, Moira.

He and Mick are the only Rogues paying attention, anyway. Everyone under thirty is snuggled together in a puppy pile on the sparring mats. Moira's husband Robert is lazily ogling his wife. Must be cause she's an _archer, _now, with a name and everything. Fucking Artemis.

Momentarily, he's distracted from the warmth of Mick and mentally cursing Moira by the arrival of the Wayne family. Thomas and Martha greet everyone, noise level subsiding when they saw the puppy pile. Bruce hesitated, but waded in soon enough, grunting when Oliver tightened his grip on Tommy and mumbled a welcome. Barry snickered but also subsided when he was squished deeper into the pile of baby Rogues, which included Selina Kyle, soon enough.

And judging by Jesse's dopey face, Len had been wrong when he assumed everyone over thirty was paying attention.

Heh. It shouldn't have been a surprise- Jesse's entire world revolved around Axel.

Across the room, Henry and Nora were quietly bickering over something probably tech related, smiling every few minutes as they glimpsed their son napping with friends.

It was a peaceful night, though they'd all be donning capes and cowls soon enough.

-

Oliver examined the pole in his hands, smirking when Snart drawled a challenge to his husband.

Mick of course scaled the salmon ladder quickly, Malcolm, Roy Harper and even Tommy stepping up before Oliver climbed it, well aware he would not only make the best time but also the best show.

Amid groans and teasing catcalls, Oliver grinned at Tommy, so fucking happy when he grinned back.

It was good to be the King.


	2. Follow your arrow and remember the name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys will be boys (and girls will be girls)

The door slammed.

Quentin sighed, wearily resigning himself to another rant about Merlyn and Queen. Given that he'd somehow been invited to Robert and Malcolm poker parties (which was apparently where they discussed anything that would benefit the city), he's known that Ollie Queen and Tommy Merlyn were stupid for each other since they were too young to know what love was.

Mentally checking out of Laurel's rant about trying to convince Queen to take her on a date was rude, but he's heard this a dozen times.

Besides, Oliver _himself _had said that no matter how beautiful Laurel was, he wasn't leaving Tommy.

Although Quentin was pretty sure half the reason the kid had said it was the way his boyfriends' eyes had lit up dopily, he was also pretty sure it was true. No matter how slick Queen Jr. had been about not insulting Laurel in front of him, his eyes had been weighted with a seriousness that had Robert trading _looks _with Malcolm, Merlyn's gaze tightening before he dipped his head in acknowledgement of whatever Robert had told him.

When his phone pings, Quentin is relieved to be able to tell Laurel

"I'm sorry about that, honey, but I have to go."

He hurries out chuckling before she can ask where he's going.

In his pocket, his cell glows with the message BOYS IN CENTRAL, WIVES TOOK THEA FOR THE WEEKEND. GAME AT QM?

A drink and a game sounds _great. _

-

Technically speaking, Tommy and Oliver _were _in Central.

For about an hour, they'd visited Allen Labs and chatted with Barry, Cisco and the Rogues. Hartley had been excited to show them something he was working on, before Mick had intervened, gently extracting the Starling boys for a debrief in the office he shared with Len. Tommy had been excited for his first debrief as the Archer's successor, a hero rather than a villain. Oliver, on the other hand, was just happy to hold Tommy while chatting with Mick, even if he had to ignore the way Len was curled into his partner's lap like a cat.

Not like he could talk, anyway. He had Tommy against his chest on the sofa in ex-cons' office while Mick and Len were squished into what had to be a custom armchair.

After the debrief, they'd accepted Mick's offer of the use of his farmhouse out in Keystone. Apparently, he and Len didn't much use it and he wanted it checked on anyway. Which is why, after taking the keys and a pair of bikes, they'd made their way to the old homestead, grudgingly completed a workout before trooping into the house, giggling as they made dinner and turned on some music.

It was a good day, a good _week, _they weren't due in Central for days and their return to Starling was weeks away, they had time to make something of _them._

-

The moment Selina and Bruce came up from the Cave, they knew something was wrong.

Okay, that's a lie.

They knew that missing dinner would mean that Martha would be pissed but they'd been _sure _missing one dinner for the reason they were would be okay.

Martha cleared her throat and told them frostily from her place at the table

"The Graysons were by for dinner, Richard was so terribly upset to miss his Uncle Bruce and Aunt Selina." Wincing, Selina took her own seat as Bruce went to investigate the fridge, both well aware that an offended Martha Kane Wayne was _not _to be trifled with. Wisely, Bruce let his wife make their excuses, which basically meant updating Martha on their search for Jason.

A search quickly nearing it's end as they had established contact with their boy and just had to file the papers to bring him home.

They'd been correct: to rescue her grandson, Martha would forgive them a missed dinner.

Dick, however, did not until he and his family arrived the next week and a still scrawny Jason shyly said 'hi' from between Bruce and Selina.

You could hear Dick's joyous shriek of 'Jason!' beyond the property line, they were later told by a bemused Jack Drake, out for a rare walk with his son.


End file.
